miraculous switch
by Avery English
Summary: My sister made me watch miraculous with her the other day and I just fell in love with this ship! so I had to write a fan fic ;) Adrien is now the one who cant speak around Marinette without freezing up , and she is oblivious.


**Marinette -**

Marinette was running around her room ,trying to get ready for school. She was running late; again. "Tikki! Wheres my shoe?" she shouted over her shoulder as she looked under her bed for her missing shoe. Though the sound was slightly muffled , Tikki rushed to Marinetes side to direct her with a pointed, red finger.

Ten minuets later and Marinette was running down the streets of Paris , her bag messily slung over her sholder and crinkled papers hanging out , trying to make it to school before the final bell rang. Althought she was running late , she wasnt as late as usual. Thats a good start, right?

It was comng towards the end of winter , which ment the days werent as cold, but the morning air still had a thick layer of mist. It was wet against Marinettes face as she ran and she welcomed the prickly sensation. It woud motivate her to get to school faster , like she needed any more motivation.

Since Marinette had become Ladybug the amount of sleep she was getting had slowly been decreasing , it would be a good night if she got five hours usuly. There had been countless occasions where Marinette had gone to school , not even seeing her bed the night before. This was mostly because of an akuma attack just as she was finishing her late night patrol. Or sometimes it was just she lost track of time when she was partoling. Time goes quite fast when you have a whole city to swing over. And other times it was a string of civilian crimes that would be alot quicker to deal with if she helped. Luckly for the people of Paris, even when Marinette is falling asleep on her desk in class , she doesnt regret being Ladybug and she wouldnt change it for any other life.

Just as she was through the doors of her class the final bell rang. Most poeple were already in thier seats and all looked at Marinette in suprise as she ran throught the doors , almost slipping and falling on her face as she did. Steading her self carefully she looked at everyones shocked faces, well apart from Chloe who was snigering, as she made her way to her seat. Right , she knows she is not on time very often but this was a bit much. Planting her bag on the floor and taking out her crumpled notes , she noticed Adrien and Nino had averted thier eyes from her just as someone , well two people at the same time tapped her turned her eyes to Alya first who whisperd to her with a pained expresion " Girl... your top is see-through."

She looked down slowly ,as if in shock,and stared in horror at her VERY see-through white blouse. She tried to clover up with her hands and arms , as most of the boys in the class that she could see apart from Adrien and Nino where snicking glances at her. Then Marinette felt a delicate , almost hesitent hand on her shoulder as she rememberd the other person who tapped her a minuet ago. She turned around, expacting to be ment with judgmental eyes. Only to be handed a simple plain black jacket. She reached out to take the jacket and met the eyes of her savior , the kindness that stared back at her was from no other than Nath.

Marinette gave him a gratful smile "Thankyou!" she let out in one giant breath of realif. "Its okay." he replied as his face lit teacher began the class as as Marinette slipped Naths black jacket over her extreamly visable black, lacy bar and her , unormaly toned for a sixteen year old girl, stumach. Feeling much more comfotable that before , in the large jacket.

 **Adrien -**

It had been a pritty average morning for Adrien. He had got up tired , like always, had breakfast alone. Then Natalie , his fathers personal assisstant, came in to give him his schedule and he gave Plagg some Camembert cheese before getting drove to school.

He got to class pritty early so he wasnt expecting Nino to be sat in his seat , next to his , just casualy doing , he just slumbed down in his seat watching Nino and keeping his head down waiting for class to start. Seeing Nino doing homework was one thing , but to then see Marinette walk into class with her underwear on show beneath a white blouse clinging tightly to her chest... that was to much.

Her cheeks were flushed and hair not overly wet just a bit frizzy from the condensation in the air , but it ws still unbelievingly cute. He knew when everyone noticed because there was rustling and shuffling behind him. When he realised he was staring he averted his eyes quickly, to show respect of course but also because he could feel his his cheeks flash a deep crimson.

Adrien had loved Marinette for the past three years. Or to be more exact , since his first day at public school three years ago. She had been so kind and yet at the same time strong and stuborn. Not to mention beautiful , but that isnt what he values this point your probabaly asking 'why hasnt he asked her out?' , and the answer to this is ... he simply cant get any words to come out of his mouth when he is around her.

He knew every boy in the room was staring at her with raging teenage hormones bearly hidden from thier gazes. And how could they not? She looked amazing , from what he got when he was (and always) gawking at her. Was that a six pack? How did she get abs?

Adrien sneaked a quick glance at her , hopeing beond hope that she didnt catch him , only to see her taking a jacket of Nath. He quickly turned his head back around to face the teacher , with his heart feeling like it is being squeezed in Naths tight fists. If only he could have talked to her , he would have gave her the shirt right of his back if it would have made her happy. Why couldnt he just talk to her?


End file.
